UltraLove
by lydiamk
Summary: about Sheen and Libby and stuff
1. Prologue

*Authors Note: Hey there! I know this is short, but there is going to hopefully be more where this came from! Comment me with your ideas and stuff, because so far I hardly have any idea where this is going. But I'm hoping to make it an epic series, so… :D *

**Prologue**

For the first time in the world, Sheen had found something he could compare to the awesomeness of Ultra Lord. Well, technically it was a someone, and that someone being Libby Folfax. At first their relationship was only when she and Cindy made fun of him. But even then he felt something tugging in the bottom of his heart, unfortunately too far down for him to notice. It took one of Jimmy's crazy inventions to fling that hormone out into the open. The love potion was seemingly at first just an embarrassing incident, but then Sheen realized it was actually just the push he needed. And Libby had actually almost seemed receptive! She still had his melty face UltraLord, didn't she?

For a while it was just him randomly flirting, with Libby sometimes responding. But then when the ninja's captured her, it suddenly all became official. Libby was his! And he was never gonna let her go.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron's characters, plots, settings, and etc._

**Chapter 1**

"… and then UltraLord and the monkeys sat and wrote all their justice filled ideas down. And that, my friends, is how the American Constitution happened."

"SHEEEN!" squawked Miss Fowl, "Not a word of that was *_brack!*_ true! Detention for a week! Now, next we have... Carl!"

As Carl walked to the front of the class and started talking about how llamas were used to cheer up the wounded soldiers during World War I, Sheen was in deep thought. Not a common thing for a kid with as strong of ADD as he has, but nevertheless. They were mostly about how unfair it was that he was being punished for telling the truth about history and how to extract his revenge from his new arch nemesis Miss Fowl. His train of thought soon crashed and was forever forgotten as the hyperactiveness kicked in and he was distracted; distracted by the beautiful face of Libby, who was hurriedly double checking her report, since she was next. Meanwhile Cindy was finishing her report, and everyone clapped (though it sounded like Jimmy clapped the loudest of all.)

"Oh, and before I sit down, I would just like to draw everyone's attention to Sheen. What a dweeb! He thinks UltraLord is actually real!" The classroom ringed with laughter, and Sheen slumped down in his desk, red faced, and looked at the tile floor.

"What a loser! This kids never gonna get a girlfriend. It's almost as bad as Nerdtron. Come on Libby, join in! I know you've got some good ones."

By now Sheen's head was barely visible over his desk. Even Mrs. Fowl has tears streaming from her eyes from the intense laughter. Everyone turned towards Libby, waiting for another great jeer.

"Umm, I dunno Cin. Maybe later, I need to... uh... get started on my report."

Cindy, unphased, simply shrugged and returned to her seat. A few, "Please!" and, "Awe, come on Libby!" 's were heard, but Miss Fowl quieted the class room as Libby took her place up front.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 2**

"What am I even considering this?" Libby thought to herself as she walked up onto stage. "My reputation could be destroyed by what I am about to do! What's in it for me? But he looks so sad... and cute... and…. Oh, alright already! I'll do it, but the hunky dweeb better appreciate this." And then she started into her report in such a rush of embarrassment it sounded like the whole think was one big word.

"My report was supposed to be on The Statue of Liberty. The Statue of Liberty was built by the French, who only allowed their top ninja monkeys to sculpt it. They modeled it after the greatest bringer of justice and liberty the world had ever known, UltraLord. At least, they were going to, but instead they decided they should do it on the female version of him since girls are better than boys. The End!" Libby then grabbed a bathroom pass and dashed into the hallway, her usually chocolate face as red as a tomato. Sheen automatically stood up in his desk and started clapping and cheering loudly. After his spasm was over, the rest of the class began slowly clapping, with smiles on all their faces. Miss Fowl squawked, "A plus!" and the bell then dismissed them to lunch.

_***Authors note: Hey, I know my stories are short but I hope to make up for them with the quantity of stories. I know this is a little unrealistic, but you should just see the next one!***_


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry about the little dialogue I've had so far. I'm trying to work on that. Hopefully this one will be better!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 3**

At lunch, Sheen sat with Jimmy and Carl as usual. Libby had returned from the bathroom and was sitting with Cindy and the other more popular kids, acting as if nothing at all had happened. A few kids in Miss Fowl's class actually came up to Sheen and congratulated him on his great report. What the heck?

It wasn't exactly the most outlandish thing in the world for Libby to have done. She and Cindy were kind of close with Carl, Jimmy, and him. They were always going on adventures together, and it was just last week he had rescued her from the ninja's and called her his "girlfriend." But it wasn't official yet. They went right back to the flirting that made up of their romantic relationship before wards. The weird thing about what Libby had done was that she had done it at school. At school was a completely different story then afterwards. At school there were social groups and reputations. Things that Libby had just completely disregarded in her report that stuck up for Sheen.

On the way home from school, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were walking together as usual, with Cindy and Libby walking a ways ahead.

"Oh, you guys," Sheen began, "Did you see what happened today? It was so beautiful. I think me and Libby are really ready to become UltraLord ordained crime fighting partner soul mates."

"Or, you know, you could just ask her out!" shouted Jimmy with a mocking smile on his face. Sheen was one of his best friend, and he certaintly entertained him.

"What! Now? For what? UltraLord isn't even going to be in town for another 87 days, what in the world would we do? But wait a minute..." and with that he ran to catch up with Libby. Cindy backed up and started walking with Jimmy and Carl

"Well, their at it again, huh geeks?" Cindy asked. Jimmy nodded, and Carl started heavily breathing.

"Wait a minute.. we hate girls! I like llama's! What's happening to this world? We're sick! We're dying! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and with that he ran screaming to his house.

Up ahead, a whole different conversation was going on. "Hey Libs! I really appreciate you sticking up for me today in school.

"Sure thing Sheen. Anytime."

"So.. umm... I was wondering, do you maybe wanna come over tonight and watch UltraLord with me? As, umm... a date."

"Oh Sheen, I don't know. We've got that math quiz tomorrow, and..." but seeing Sheen's downtrodden face, she quickly changed her mind. "Sure Sheen, why not."

And Sheen walked Libby home, talking all about tonights episode the whole way.


End file.
